


Early Bandit gets the Loot

by AnUnreliableWriter



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Annoyingly Sober Lenny, Gen, Humor, Hungover Arthur Morgan, No Spoilers, Short but good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnreliableWriter/pseuds/AnUnreliableWriter
Summary: “More like the early bandit gets the most loot, Miss Grimshaw.” Lenny’s voice cut loudly through the air just outside his tent. Arthur’s head throbbed with a vengeance, the feeling spearing down the back of his spine and straight into his gut. His stomach roiled threateningly.“Real cute, kid.” Arthur grunted, throwing his feet off the side of his bed. He tampered down the sudden urge to vomit, a white-knuckled grip on his pillow. He was not about to spill his guts in the middle of camp like some milk-drinker.





	Early Bandit gets the Loot

**Author's Note:**

> In my game I ride the white Arabian you can catch in the wild

“C’mon get up Mister Morgan! The early bird gets the worm and all that.” Miss Grimshaw called from somewhere just outside the vicinity of his wagon. Arthur groaned, wishing not for the first time that he’d splurged on a room at the inn rather than stumble his way back to camp. He was never going to go drinking with Javier and Lenny ever again. A frequent thought as well. He stuffed his head underneath his thin-bare pillow willing the sun to stay down a few more hours. 

 

“More like the early bandit gets the most loot, Miss Grimshaw.” Lenny’s voice cut loudly through the air just outside his tent. Arthur’s head throbbed with a vengeance, the feeling spearing down the back of his spine and straight into his gut. His stomach roiled threateningly.

 

“Real cute, kid.” Arthur grunted, throwing his feet off the side of his bed. He tampered down the sudden urge to vomit, a white-knuckled grip on his pillow. He was not about to spill his guts in the middle of camp like some milk-drinker.

 

“Looking a little green there Arthur.” Lenny teased leaning against the pillar of his wagon. The kid looked annoyingly not hungover. Damn youth. Arthur ignored him, going through the motions of getting ready. Picking up his shirt, he shook it out haphazardly before shrugging into the material. His vest, belt and boots soon followed, Arthur sparing a careful few seconds to shake out each boot individually in case any nocturnal creature had seeked refuge in his boots during the night. He kept waiting for Lenny to move off, but when he turned around the kid was still there staring at him expectantly. Arthur blinked. Lenny frowned, “You forgot didn’t you?”

 

“No ‘course not.” Arthur defended gruffly even as he tried desperately to remember. What did the drunken fool of himself promise to do last night? 

 

Lenny lifted an eyebrow, “Alright then, let’s go.” He waved a hand indicating for the older man to take the lead. Arthur hesitated slightly. Lenny sent him his widest innocent smile. The little shit knew he was bluffing. Arthur narrowed his eyes, two can play this game. He strode past the smug kid, flinching ever so slightly as the sun hit his face. By the snicker behind him, Lenny had noticed. He growled slamming his hat on. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with Lenny, but he’s pretty sure it most likely required him getting on his horse. He kept his hat angled over his face, squinting at what little of his surroundings he could see. Arthur tried his best to drown out the booming sounds of the camp coming to life in the pre-morning dawn. He passed by the ladies wagon sparing a quick second to politely tilt his hat in greeting.

 

“You alright there Arthur?” Mary-Beth greeted a bundle of clothes already in her hands, ready to be washed. He grunted in answer not bothering to reply verbally. Lenny didn’t have any such qualms.

 

“We’re heading out,” The younger man answered.

 

“Oh, Arthur mentioned it last night,” Mary-Beth said. She bent down placing the bundle of clothes on a crate, “I’m surprised he agreed to it in all honestly.”

 

Arthur’s steps faltered his sluggish brain trying desperately to recall when, and more importantly what, he had discussed with Mary-Beth. His mind stayed frustratingly blank. A flash of white hoofed legs drew Arthur’s attention and he made towards them, excusing himself politely with a tip of the hat. Lenny fell in behind him, nipping at his heels like a damned shadow. They covered the rest of the way in blessed silence.

 

“Uh, Arthur?” Lenny called, his steps faltering slightly. Arthur ignored him continuing his determined stride towards his horse, “Arthur-!”

 

Arthur swung his leg over seating himself in the saddle. Beneath him his horse grunted upset, shifting uneasily as she shook her head. He reached out to calm her, patting her lean white neck. There was a lurching feeling in his gut and before he knew what was going on he felt himself flying through the air. He had just enough wits with him to curl into himself, landing with a painful thump on the ground. His breath left him in a pitiful wheeze.

 

“- That’s not your horse.”

 

He rolled over onto his back fully, willing his lungs to start working again. The Count snickered and thumped her hoof irritably at him. Somewhere further away, someone was cackling loudly, he hoped it wasn’t Dutch or Hosea. Or g**forbid John. He lifted his head seeing his own horse staring at him curiously from the other side of the clearing. He thumped his head back down onto the ground. He was really never going to go drink ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I hope it was enjoyable. I thought of it after accidentally mistaking The Count for my own horse once during the game lol.
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr!  
> if you'd like to ask or tel me anyting, come on over.  
> [lies-versus-ghosts](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lies-versus-ghosts)


End file.
